


New Lessons

by vivaforever597



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra has some private lessons of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first-ever attempt at smut, and my first-ever attempt at Tahnorra. I wrote it to troll a friend on Tumblr, but didn't get to use it, so here it is, in all its glory.*
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> *(SARCASM)

Korra pressed her bare torso against Tahno's. "I guess cheating at pro-bending isn't the only thing you're good at," she told him.

Tahno chuckled darkly. "You don't know the half of it, uh-vatar."

Korra raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "Care to show me more?" she asked faux-innocently.

Tahno turned onto his side to face her. "Sure you're ready?" he teased.

"I'm ready for anything, pretty boy," Korra purred. "But maybe you should learn a lesson of your own."

"Only if it's a private one," Tahno replied suavely.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said as she pressed her lips to his chest. She felt him hard against her leg. As she seized his erection in her hand, she slid her mouth over and began lightly licking his nipple. She was rewarded as he groaned slightly.

"Good," she whispered into his ear. "I have you right where I want you." She grasped his thigh with her free hand and brushed the top of his nipple with her teeth. She was unsurprised to feel his warm precum dribble onto her thumb.

"Don't stop, Korra," he breathed.

"What did you call me?" she demanded as she gripped his thigh tighter.

"Don't stop, uh-vatar," he corrected himself.

"That's better." She tightened her grip on his penis and began shaking it slightly as she moved her hand up to rub the edge of the glans. As Tahno let out a small shriek, she felt his cock shudder within her hand, then begin moving rhythmically, ejecting its sticky fluid over her thumb and index finger. She continued to stroke it until it exhausted its supply of cum, then gave her partner a coquettish smile.

"That was some lesson," he hissed.

"Do you know what the best part of teaching any lesson is?" she asked.

He shook his head slightly. "But I have a feeling you'll tell me."

Korra grasped his hands and moved one to her breast, then shifted position, spreading her legs to permit her to place the other between them. "The best part is when your student teaches you in return." She leaned over, placing her mouth just above his ear. "Teach me," she whispered loudly.

"It would be my honor," Tahno replied smoothly. He flipped himself over and placed his mouth on her belly. As he started kissing it, Korra sighed with pleasure. It would be a long, wonderful night.


End file.
